


Every Little Piece

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night, Leverage style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Piece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/gifts).



> Date: 25 February 2010  
> Word Count: 523
> 
> Spoilers: Only that Tara's part of the team.
> 
> Author's Disclaimer: "Leverage," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Dean Devlin, Electric Entertainment, and Turner Network Television (TNT). This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Leverage," TNT, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: The picture amused the hell out of me, and made me remember how much Parker loves money. And I'm a huge fan of _Pete's Dragon_, so it seemed appropriate for this one… And if you're curious, the lyrics for "Every Little Piece" can be found [here](http://www.stlyrics.com/lyrics/petesdragon/everylittlepiece.htm).
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for being amusing…
> 
> Beta: shatterpath
> 
> Archiving: Only on AO3 &amp; ShatterStorm Productions. All others MUST request permission first.

"Can't you hear that jingle jangle sound? Oh yeah! It's money, money, money by the pound_._"

"Parker! Seriously, what the hell are you singing?"

The blonde thief blinks in surprise to stare at Eliot. "Who's singing?"

"You are."

"No, I'm not."

Eliot picks up a small statue, taking a menacing step toward Parker, who crouches over her creation. The movement creates a tiny burst of air and the house of cards -- house of money actually -- topples to the table. Eliot immediately returns the statue to the desk with an evil grin.

"Serves you right. And you were too singing. Isn't that right, Hardison?"

"Hardison!" Parker pouts, glaring at Eliot. "Tell him I wasn't singing."

Leaning back in his chair, Hardison lifts both hands in surrender. "Aw hell no! You are not gonna put me in the middle of this."

"I was not singing. I don't sing."

"You were singing, Parker, and it's driving me crazy!"

Hardison's eyes move back and forth between his teammates for a moment, trying to decide who'll make his life a bigger living hell. "Seriously? Y'all are gonna make me get into this? Okay, I see how this is gonna be. Fine!" He continues to mutter as his fingers fly over the keyboard. With a flourish of the remotes, he activates the monitors on the wall. "Behold and shut the hell up!"

Parker and Eliot turn to watch the replay of what has transpired in the room for the last fifteen minutes. A quick keystroke and the volume is loud enough to easily hear Parker singing while she builds her money house.

"See? Told ya!" Eliot crows with a broad grin.

"I don't even know what that song is, Eliot!"

"Uh, it's 'Every Little Piece' from _Pete's Dragon_," Hardison supplies smoothly, and the image on the monitors shifts to show the entirety of the song's footage in the movie.

"Oh, I like them!" Parker coos, rubbing her hands together just like Doc Terminus. "Have I seen this movie before? I don't think I have."

"What?" Hardison asks, staring dumbly at the blonde. "You've never--? Sit your ass down and partake in the awesomeness that is _Pete's Dragon_." When Eliot shakes his head and starts to walk away, Hardison clears his throat. "That means you, too, Eliot. I'm gonna go make some popcorn and grab drinks. You guys grab some cushion and sit tight."

As he stands up to get the popcorn, Tara wanders into the living room and glances up at the screens. "Doc Terminus? Are you guys watching _Pete's Dragon_? Why didn't you tell me? I haven't seen this movie in years!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Hardison grabs Tara in a brief hug. "My sistah from another mistah! I'm getting popcorn and sodas. Make sure those two stay here to watch this. They've never seen it."

"No!" Tara gasps, then levels the thief and muscle man with a withering gaze. "Butts in seats, now! Nobody leaves until this movie's done. And if either of you makes one crack about this movie, I'll kick your ass!"

The twin sighs of resignation are answer enough.

[](http://tinypic.com)  
[Original picture](http://www.mediabistro.com/unbeige/original/money house.jpg) gathered from [this post](http://muse-prompts.dreamwidth.org/3150.html) on [](http://muse-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**muse_prompts**](http://muse-prompts.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
